Fatal Mistakes
by Vezulow
Summary: Issac finally got away. His father is dead, and there is only one person he can turn to. Scott. He needs him, but someone will stand in the way. How close will he become with Scott. With his body and its weapons, there's always going to be at least one fatal mistake, but who will cause that mistake?
1. Breaking Free

**Okay! Yes, I deleted my Teen Wolf story. it wasnt going anywhere and i was following the show too much. writings on this, will be al ot easier, and ill be able to update more. **

* * *

Issac shrieked as he felt the air around him grow light. He could see the light getting further and further away every minute that he kept his eyes open. He hated being put in the place he was. He wanted out, and there was no way for him to get out. He needed a release. He needed to get away from his abusive father, and there was only one person that could make that happen for him. Issac closed his eyes as he heard the lid of the freezer close. There was no getting out, and he knew that he wasn't getting out when he heard the locks slang across the freezer.

He was tired of this. He was tired of being locked away in a freezer. He wanted out, and he wouldn't stop until he did. He closed his eyes and sobbed heavily. There was so much more that his father could do to punish him. Why couldn't he try something different? Why did he have to be the way he was? Issac asked himself the same questions every time he was locked away in the plastic/metal box. Issac opened his eyes as the anger coursed through his body. His eyes flashed between the colors of red and orange and the claws began to grow from his fingers.

The hair began to sprout from the side of his face, and it soon covered his entire body. Smaller claws sprouted from his feet, and he could feel them scratching across the insides of the box. Issac let his body sit up, and he forced the lid open. He could feel the strength of his body pushing the lid of the freezer open. He wanted out, and he wanted out now. The freezer feel with a loud thud, and there was no turning back now. Issac let his claw installed hand slip form the opening in the freezer, and he could feel it dragging against the metal of the lock.

Issac let his fingers grip the lock, and he used his strength to pull the lock from the chains. The lock popped within seconds, and Issac could feel the rage growing in his body. There was more to it than just getting out. He needed to repay his father for the way that he treated him. He needed his father to know that he ran his life. Issac crawled from the box, and he growled. It wasn't anything a normal human boy would do. He growled loudly like a wolf. There was just something in his body that told him that he was in charge.

He looked around the room before falling on his hind legs and running through the room. He stopped at the edge of the stairs and immediately ran up them. He ran through the door and only stopped when he was standing face to face with his father. He stared into the brown eyes, and he could feel the anger grow in his body. He picked his hand up, and he let the edge of the nail connect with his father's face. He wasn't moving. He didn't know if the man was scared or plotting, and he didn't care. He gripped his father's neck and threw him to the ground.

There was no stopping his actions now. He picked his hand up and forced it down on his father's chest and smiled when he felt the bones snap. There was nothing better to him than crushing the life out of his father. He let his fingers travel over his father's face before letting another nail slide into his father's neck. He could feel the blood run down his finger. He looked and smiled. He pulled the nail from the neck, and he smiled when he saw the blood splatter against the floor and the walls of the kitchen.

He loved the feeling of empowerment he got from doing this. His father deserved it. There was something on Issac's body from every plate that was thrown on him, every time he was struck with something, or when he was locked away in the box. Issac watched as the life pushed its way from his father's body. He kicked the body one last time before stepping away. He felt his body calm down. The nails retracted and the hair returned into his skin. It was something different, something strange, something that he had never experienced. He didn't know if he should be excited about the fact that he had killed his father or not.

He felt anger replace with guilt. He had just killed his father. The only person that was still here for him. He had killed his life source. With his father gone, the house would be gone, he would have no money, and there would be nothing for him to do but rot away in a metal box. Issac didn't want to go to jail. He was tired of metal boxes, and there was no way he was going back into one. Issac looked at the lifeless body once more before running away. He ran up another set of stairs to his room. He rounded the corner and stopped as he reached his destination.

He reached forward and let his hands grip the jar. Inside that jar was every dollar and coin he had saved since he was twelve. He never asked his father for much, but he knew that he needed to have some type of money source. He gripped the lid of the material and pulled every paper bill and metal coin inside the jar. He needed every dime of what was inside the box. He needed to get away from New York. He needed to get as far away as he could. He pushed the few clothes he had into a small bag before making his way back down stairs.

He walked over his father's body and let one tear fall from his eyes. He walked out of the door and sighed. He didn't know exactly where it was he was going, but he knew that he was headed to California. He knew just where he was going. He was headed to Becon Hills. There was only one person that he trusted. Scott. Scott was the only one that he wanted to talk too. He walked down the road, and he stopped when he saw the train station. This was the only way he could get away quickly without a trace. HE walked into the building, and he looked at the departures.

There was only one that came close to Becon Hills. He walked over to a small desk, and he wasted no time in ordering his ticket.


	2. The Awkwardness of a Train

**Okay. Thank you for all the positive feedback on this story. I know it's kind of new, but it's really doing well. I have plans for this one, and i can promise at least ten chapters. There may be more or sequel. Who knows what my brain is going to come up with. Once again thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows. For that I give you chapter 2 of Fatal Mistakes by Vezulow**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Awkwardness of a Train**

* * *

Issac boarded the train. He could hear the sirens in the background headed to his house. He had to get away, and he had to get away fast. He took a seat on the train, and he stared out the window. There wasn't much to do other than that. He didn't know anyone on the train, and he certainly wasn't trying to know anyone. The less people that knew the better.

Issac let his actions replay on his mind. He didn't do anything wrong. His father abused him; it was self-defense; right? Issac snapped. He was tired of being abused, and he was ready to use his new found power. Issac looked down towards his stomach. There wasn't anything there, but he could feel the pain of the bite.

He could feel it burning into his body, and he could feel the power surging through his body. He didn't want to be some freak, but right now he was feeling pretty good. He was going to Becaon Hills to meet with his best friend Scott. Scott had been there for him through everything, and deep down in Issac's heart, he wished Scott would be more hat friends with him.

That's right. Issac was gay. It wasn't something he could hide much. He would always get caught looking at Jackson and Danny in the locker room. Things were just hot and heated inside his pants. Issac wanted to be loved. He wanted to be wrapped in someone's arms and hear how pretty and loveable he was.

He wasn't mad about his sexuality. He braced it. He loved himself, and there was no one that could tear him down other than his father.

_"You're what?" Issac's father asked through anger. _

_Issac could feel regret wash through his body. He really wasn't up for a beating. He wanted to be loved like the loving child he was. _

_"I'm gay dad, but that."_

_Issac stopped as he felt his father's fist connect with his face. He could feel the pain sear over his face. He hated his father, but now he really hated his father. Mr. Lashey just continued to throw punches back and forth to Issac. The boy couldn't defend himself. If he ever fought back, things would just get worse. Nothing could make him feel better now. _

Issac was taken from his thought when a frail body took a seat next to him. He looked over the face. Black spiked hair, dark brown eyes, small freckles, and a round face. He didn't know who the fellow was, but he was quite handsome. Issac wasn't on to start talking to stranger, but after he just eye fucked the boy, he had to say something.

"uh-uh, I'm Issac," he said through nervousness.

The boy smiled at Issac. He could feel the tension. He let that smile falter before it turned into a full on laugh. He let his eyes sparkle under the moonlit sky before speaking.

"I'm Stiles."

Issac just felt his body churn more. He had heard that name. That same name was the very name that Scott talked continually about. He just wanted to walk away now. He was sitting in the seat next to Scott's boyfriend.

Issac's stomach began to do summersaults as the awkwardness set in, but his brain couldn't warp around the reason why he was in New York. If Scott lived in Beacon Hills, what was Stiles doing over a thousand miles away? Issac let his face turn to Stiles, and he just spoke.

"What are you doing here in the Big Apple?"

Stiles smile turned to a frown. He regretted every minute of coming to this town. He had cheated on boyfriend of three years, and for what? A cheap one night stand in some cheap motel with a black haired, hair covered man. Derek. It was Derek's fault. All his fault that he had cheated on Scott. He loved Scott, and knew that no one like him could come around again.

"I uh had to handle some business," Stiles replied, nerves on edge.

He didn't know where the guy was going. He could be headed back to Beacon Hills, and inside the small town everyone knew everyone.

Issac just smiled. He knew what handle some business meant. Every time he tried to handle business with Jackson, he'd chickened out saying it wasn't right or that he wasn't ready. Issac wanted to save himself for Scott, and that's what he was going to do. He turned his head to face out of the window and just thought. He thought of all the possibilities that he could get Scott.

He let his mind wrap around the thought of breaking him and Stiles up. Either way it went, Stiles had just admitted that he cheated on Scott. He didn't know if was a one night stand, but he knew that Issac's nerves were on end. He knew that Stiles was hiding more than just that. There was something going on, and Stiles knew just what was happening.

Scott sat still inside his house. The sky had gone dark, and he worried a little. He wasn't afraid of anything, but worried that Stiles wasn't going to make it back. He hated sending Stiles away for things like it, but he had too. He couldn't take the chance of someone finding out that he was a werewolf. He knew he wasn't alone. There were about three werewolves in New York, and several in Beacon Hills, and even a few in Europe. He knew he wasn't going to be able to contact those in Europe, but he did with the three in New York.

He sent Stiles to talk to those three. Each and every one of them are keys to stopping the madness that was unfolding in Beacon Hills. Stiles's mission was the find them, and bring them back. Scott needed a back, and he needed it together fast. No Alpha, true or not, couldn't be an alpha without a pack. If everything went as planned, he would be face to face with three new betas.

Issac Lashey.

Derek Hale.

Jackson Whittmore.

Scott needed each and every one of them. Something dark and mysterious was happening inside the city of Beacon Hills, and he knew it had something to do with currents. He knew it was werewolves that were involved with it. There were too many deaths, untold stories, and creepiness for it not to be. Scott had to step up, and he had to be the one to end it all. He had to prepare his pack, and he had to take them down. He didn't care if he had to do it one by one or all together.

The monsters were going to die.


	3. Exposing More

_I'm so sorry for such a long wait. I know it's been a week, and I can't go that long without updating. I know you all love this story, and I like writing it, so i will try to update quicker, but it may be slower. School is starting back up, and my sports, so i may be updating at late hours, but anyways that enough talk. _

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Exposing More**

* * *

Deucalion sat at his desk. That was the only thing he could do. He was blind, and he didn't feel like turning into a wolf to see. Vision was important to him, but only when he needed it to be. He only used it when he was in battle, and it was critical. He had grown used to not having his sight and using his other senses.

The alpha let his fingers run over the desk, and they stopped as he felt the familiar feeling over his hand. He had found a single piece of paper. This piece of paper was important to him. It housed everything he would ever need. He let his finger rub across the ink scribbled across the paper, and he could feel the names come across his fingers. Two names. Names of people he needed to find.

Scott McCall.

Derek Hale.

The beast just smiled. He knew what he had to do, and he knew just how to do it. No one was going to get in his way, and if they did, he would have them killed. He would kill them himself if he had too. No one was going to stand in his way. He needed new recruits for his pack, and he knew who would make the perfect addition.

Deucalion let his feet slide against the cold stone of the floor. He knew where he was, but it never bothered him. He enjoyed hiding out and then popping in places. He felt a hand wrap around his arm, and he sighed. He hated having to be led around, but he didn't have a choice.

Kali led her master out of the bank vault. They had business to attend to, and he needed to get there. She took him through the door and smiled at the two forms that were sitting around a shield of mountain ash. She couldn't help but laugh evilly. She didn't know what their purpose was, but she enjoyed watching them suffer, and she would love it even more if she got to kill them.

The two of them stepped out into the bank. Kali let her bare feet lead the way out of the bank. The only thing that could be heard coming from the room was the scratching across the floor. Deucalion's cane was something lethal, but he used it to move around. Jackson sighed in aggravation. He was tired of his dad moving around the word. New York, then London, and now to California. It wasn't California that he didn't want to go. It was some town named Beacon Hills. He had never even heard of it, but his father kept talking more and more about it. He really didn't much care for it.

Jackson let his fingers touch over his iPod as he pulled the headphones over his ears. This was going to be the longest flight of his life. Not only did he had to fly across the world, but he had to do it with kid kicking the back of his chair. Life really couldn't get worse than what it was.

Danny sighed. He was tired of being alone. All his friends had left him. Jackson was gone, Issac was gone, and it was just him. He didn't want to be the only one still in New York, but he didn't have a choice. He wasn't going to jump and move schools during the year, he didn't have a place to live if he would move, and there was no way he was going across the country.

If it took all of that, he would be just fine in New York.

Danny sighed as he closed his locker. He wasn't really looking forward to the next class. He hated English, and he hated the teacher. She seemed of to him, but he couldn't put his finger of it. He knew she was up to something, but he couldn't figure out what. He walked into the room and took a seat. It was this every day. He wished that he would be able to change it sometimes. He looked up towards the door, and there was his wish. Two identical twins moving into the room. One stopping right beside him and taking a seat. Danny turned his head and just smiled. Maybe Ms. Blake's class wasn't going to be so boring.

Danny couldn't help but to feel his body heat up. He didn't know what was coming over him. He had never felt like this about anyone. He didn't know if he was in love or if he was having funny feeling, but he knew that he wanted the boy that sat beside him. He didn't know his name, but boy, did he want he want to. He wanted that boy. He wanted to be his, and he would stop until he had him. Ethan let his face turn towards the boy sitting in the chair beside him. He knew his mission, but he couldn't help but feel something for him. He knew he couldn't fall for him, but he couldn't help it. He loved the way his face looked so Hawaiian. It really made him think of the islands. It made him think that he could take him one day, and they could party together. Nathan didn't know what was going on, but he knew he had to have him. He didn't care what his brother or anyone else thought about it. He wanted Danny, and he was going to have him. Danny couldn't help but to take his eyes off the figure that sat beside him, but he couldn't help it. His teacher had walked in, and he really didn't want to know how she punished kids. He knew she wasn't right, but he couldn't figure out what.

Danny knew all about the werewolf matters that happened around the town, but he kept his mouth shut. When Jackson had told him about it, he could do nothing but smile and giddy in excitement. Danny was interested in things like that, and he couldn't wait until he busted his teacher. He knew good and well that she was hiding something. Something big. Something that would devastate the world.

He could do nothing but smile. He was going to bust her, and he was going to find out what she had to with what was happening around the world. He had heard about the murders, and he thought she had something to do with it. He wasn't going to stop until he found out.


End file.
